creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Drowned
BEN ,or Ben Drowned, is the titular main antagonist character of "BEN DROWNED", A.K.A "Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge" (based on the famous game Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask), a highly popular Creepypasta series created by Alex Hall (Jadusable). He is a sadistic and presumably omniscient entity who who haunts the game and torments Jadusable throughout his entries. Origin Haunted Cartridge Arc BEN was first encountered by Jadusable when he bought and played the Majora cartridge. During the recording of day four.wmv, he manifested himself in the form of the Elegy of Emptiness statue, an action he repeated each time the game was played. During the recording of BEN.wmv, it revealed the cause of Ben's death to Jadusable. It drastically increased it's activity during DROWNED.wmv, and even exercised the ability to either change the game from Majora's Mask to Ocarina of Time, or alter the video to the extent that it appears to be the latter. This video featured the first use of its signature phrase, "You shouldn't have done that..." BEN's activity is believed to be initially minimal during jadusable.wmv, as it redacted the first half of it redacted the first half of the video (then called Matt.wmv) prior to its upload. Having promised to leave Jadusable alone if he helped it, it tricked him into playing further into its game. BEN wrote and posted the summary of jadusable.wmv in the guise of Jadusable's nonexistent roommate, and used the readers' obliviousness to escape via their download of TheTruth.rtf. It confirmed its escape in free.wmv. Moon Children Arc Within days of its escape, BEN began to utilize Jadusable's abandoned YouTube channel. The ciphers it posted led followers to youshouldnthavedonethat.net, the base of operations for a cult known as the Moon Children. The avatar used by the admin, DROWNED, contained a hidden image of the Elegy statue when moused over, hinting at a connection between himself and BEN. The next day, during the period of time in which Ifrit was able to communicate, BEN posted lyrics from "Who's That Knocking?" by the Genies, which implies that it was responsible for Ifrit's disappearance. After the first reset, users figured out the system of using songs to affect events involving the Moon Children, which BEN confirmed. It was then unheard from until Ryukaki began uploading videos. The next mentions of BEN came from hidden files in YSHDT, including mhftt.txt and fate.txt. 2 featured the sound of drowning, a direct reference to BEN. Hubris ArcEdit BEN had an account on Within Hubris prior to its takedown. The house featured in h b i s r ea l is implied to be BEN's, due to the presence of a pool in the backyard. Appearance It's unknown what BEN looked like before he drowned, although most assume he had a striking resemblance to Link. After he possessed the cartridge he took the form of the Elegy of Emptiness statue of Link. BEN is most commonly drawn in fan-art having black eyes, with red pupils, which appear to be dripping a red liquid (presumably blood) from them. Personality It is unknown what BEN was like in his past life and before he died. However, in the Creepypasta story, BEN is shown to be a pure sadist, he takes pleasure from toying with Jadusable throughout his dreams and his gameplay, BEN is also a master manipulator, being able to manipulate thousands of people into downloading the file that contained him, allowing him to spread to the all over the internet. BEN is also very oppressive and controlling, constantly forcing Jadusable to play the haunted game whenever he takes a break, and will not let him rest until he finishes what he started. Powers and Abilities BEN is known to be able to warp the dreams of the living and turn them into hellish nightmares where he would torture his victims through extreme and distasteful means. BEN is also able to manifest himself in the real world for a short amount of time, and can tamper with electronics through paranormal means. Facts * BEN was created by Alex Hall (Jadusable). * BEN wasn't killed by his dad. He was sacrificed to a cult known as the Moon Children. He was sacrificed by being drowned in a pool by a man called "The Father". * His birthday is April 23rd, 1990. In the year 2002, he died on the same day. * The Creepypasta story was published on September 7th 2010. * Many people believe that BEN is able to access many different web applications, i.e. Cleverbot, and will often chat with online users. Theme Song(s) Song of Unhealing (reversed) Cybernetic Entities - Madame Macabre Videos Category:Male Category:Video game pastas Category:Canon Creepypasta Category:Famous creepypastas Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Supernatural Category:Evil Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Category:Psychopath Category:Manipulator Category:Mischievous Category:Tech Savvy Category:Glitch Category:Ageless Category:Torturer Category:Presumed Deceased